vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Love Aikawa
|-|Past Love= |-|Love= Summary Rabu Aikawa (愛川 羅武, Aikawa Rabu), more commonly referred to as Love (ラヴ, Ravu), is a Visored and the former captain of the 7th Division. His lieutenant was Jin'emon Kotsubaki. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A, High 6-C with Hollow Mask Name: Love Aikawa Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown, at least over a hundred years Classification: Former Captain of the 7th Division, Visored, Shinigami Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman, Pseudo-flight, Energy Manipulation, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Longevity, Can take his reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Statistics Amplification (Can use Shunpo to boost his speed), Dimensional Travel (With Senkaimon), Fire Manipulation, BFR (Shinigami can transfer the souls of the dead to either Soul Society or Hell depending on the deeds they've committed when they were alive with their Zanpakuto), Soul Manipulation (Shinigami can directly damage souls with their Zanpakutō), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Overwhelming Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments ranging from paralysis to fear inducement), Resistance to Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (Fought on par against a Hollowfied Bankai Ichigo), Large Island level with Hollow Mask (Should at least be comparable, if not superior to Lisa and Hiyori, also according to Aizen, hollowfication allows Shinigami to reach power levels far surpassing that of either a Hollow or a Shinigami) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Fought on par with a Hollowfied Bankai Ichigo) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class, Large Island Class with Hollow Mask Durability: Large Mountain level (Fought on par with a Hollowfied Bankai Ichigo), Large Island level with Hollow Mask Stamina: Very High. Vastly weaker characters can fight for days and continue fighting with injuries that would be fatal to even the hardiest of normal humans. Noted to be the physically most resilient member of the Visords. Range: Extended melee range when fighting with his sword, several hundreds of meters with projectiles and likely several kilometres with Cero Standard Equipment: His Zanpakutō, Tengumaru, Hollow Mask Intelligence: Skilled and experienced combatant Weaknesses: According to himself his Hollow Mask only lasts 3 minutes but it can be reapplied Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hifuki no Koduchi: Love charged a large amounts of fire with his spiked club and fires it upon his opponent one fully powered up. File:Hifuki_no_Kodzuchi.gif|Hifuki no Koduchi Aikawa Love Mask (anime).png|Love's Hollow mask File:Kagamibiraki.gif|Kagamibiraki Hollowfication: The process in which a Soul attains the powers of a Hollow in order to pass the limits of their being. By gaining the power of a Hollow, one's Reiryoku increases dramatically. Only those who have control over their inner Hollow can Hollowfy manually. It manifests itself as a unique mask of different shapes and designs. Soul Reapers that can accomplish Hollowfication are known as Visoreds. Cero: A powerful blast of concentrated spiritual energy fired in a laser like fashion that only Hollows, Arrancars, and Visoreds can use. The power, force, speed, and blast area of the Cero is dependent on the strength, spiritual power, and sometimes skill of the user. * Kagamibiraki (鏡開, "Mirror Opening"): a technique of pure, raw strength that allowed Love to rip a Menos Grande in half by sticking his bare hands through its head and pulling it apart. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Shinigami Category:Captains Category:Leaders Category:Hybrids Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Good Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Spirits Category:Sword Users Category:BFR Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Aura Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6